When military and/or police personnel or other individuals are engaged in tactical training situations, or playing games to simulate these types of situations, they use simulated weapons that are designed to imitate the size and feel of the actual firearms that are used in the field.
In order to make the training simulation as realistic as possible, the simulated firearms that are utilized are designed to provide as realistic a feel as possible. To do so, many simulated weapons are formed from actual firearms that are retrofitted with various components and/or separate attachments to render the firearm suitable for simulated training. This allows the simulated firearm to retain the mechanical operation and feel of an actual firearm while enabling the firearm to fire simulated rounds suitable for training exercises.
While making a simulated firearm having a realistic feel, these retrofits for actual firearms have certain drawbacks. In particular, these retrofits require significant modifications to the firearm, as many components of the actual firearm are removed and replaced with components for the simulated firearms. In addition, some components for the simulated version of the actual firearm are required to be positioned on the exterior of the firearm, lessening the realistic feel and appearance of the simulated firearm.
Further, due to the reduced complexity of the operation of prior art simulated firearms, the authenticity of the operation of the firearms is reduced due to the lack of mechanical issues in the operation of the simulated firearms. While some simulated weapons or firearms may provide indications of an issue with the operation of the weapon requiring the individual to press a rest switch to correct the simulated issue, these simulations do not provide the real life experience of having to correct a mechanical issue with the weapon.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a simulated weapon or firearm for use in various combat training and game-play simulations that is made to provide a realistic look, sound and feel to the operation of the weapon.